


From Zombie to Wolf

by leonheart2012



Series: Mates - You and I [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Liam feels nothing. His heart has a sluggish beat, and his brain is a useless squishy thing in his head. That is, until he sees one face that makes his heart thud like it used to, makes his brain remember words, and his emotions jump on a roller-coaster. I don't know if this is going to be longer than a one- or two-chapter story. It all depends on the comments, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Zombie to Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nameonehero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameonehero/gifts), [Melina_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Vanilla/gifts), [red_to_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/gifts), [Briam4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briam4ever/gifts), [Sterek_Dethan_briam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Dethan_briam/gifts).



> I gift this work to all those beautiful people who already have zombie Briam AU fanfics, because they've made me fall fully and madly in love with the zombie AU part of the Briam fandom; to Sterek_Dethan_briam, mostly because I think she'll enjoy it. I also gift this work to Melina_Vanilla, because she has, as of yet, no works gifted to her, where she deserves it - that awesome reader from Germany who is so wonderful in her bi-lingual talent. Finally, I gift this work to all the fantastic Briam readers and supporters! Long live Briam!

Liam looked over at the taller zombie to his left. If he had any words, he would try to hit on him. In another time, he would have been nervous - his palms would have sweat and his heart would have beat faster in his chest. As it was, his heart kept its sluggish rhythm, barely keeping him alive. He shuffled closer, seeking contact.

As he got closer, he saw that the zombie's skin wasn't quite as decayed as the others; a newbie. Liam would have mourned his loss, if he had any emotions left. All Liam really remembered was his name; Liam. _Liam_. Liam thought, with his near-useless brain, that it was a good name. It had a nice ring to it. If his tongue still worked, he would have said his name to this new zombie. He didn't know why he was drawn to this particular one; he thought plenty of other zombies would have been attractive in their prime. Something was different about this one, though.

Liam got even closer, and the zombie seemed almost radiant. The taller zombie's eyes suddenly focused on him. His heart gave a jump in his chest. Liam looked down, surprised. His heart didn't do that any more. He looked back up to the taller zombie, trying to form words.

 _Liam._ "Mmmm." Liam said. He tried again. "Am." Better, but still not there. His tongue was clumsy and swollen in his dry mouth. "Liam." He finally stuttered out. He felt proud of himself. He looked expectantly at the other zombie, who eyed him cautiously.

"Rrrrrr...t." The taller zombie moaned. "Brrrrr...t." It tried again. "Brrtt." It seemed satisfied with that answer. Liam thought about that, but his brain still wasn't moving very quickly. He moved his head around, searching for a destination, a place where they could be alone.

He found a spot over by some bins. He shuffled over to them, hoping that the taller zombie would follow. As he got closer, Liam noticed something he'd never noticed before, not as a zombie - a smell. It was horrible. It made his throat itch and his eyes cloud with tears. He blinked them away and pushed on. He turned and saw the other zombie behind him.

"Liam." Liam said.

"Brett." Said the other zombie, with a firm nod.

"Brett." Liam repeated, deciding he liked the word. Something popped into his mind, and he said it without really thinking. "Wolf."

The other zombie, to Liam's surprise, seemed to know what he was talking about. "Liam, wolf?" It was phrased as a question, and Liam nodded his head. He didn't know what it meant, but it felt right to say yes.

"Brett, wolf?" Liam asked. Brett nodded his head. Memories suddenly came flooding back. He remembered Brett, and Scott, and Mason. He remembered everything that had happened with the car and moving schools, being bitten. And then, he remembered how a disease had come, and how they'd all been powerless to stop it. He wondered if Brett was undergoing the same 'transformation' as him.

Once the memories had stopped, he looked down at his arms. They were entirely healed. His heart was beating at a more steady rhythm and he felt remarkably _alive_. He looked at Brett, and saw that he, too, looked as good as new. Liam looked down to where he'd been bitten. There was a small mark there, but he was otherwise okay. Liam looked up at Brett. "I remember you." He whispered.

"I remember you, too." Brett seemed happy about that, so Liam smiled at him.

"So, I guess we're going to be sticking together from now on, huh?"

"Yeah...are you...uh...okay with that?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." He was quiet for a while. "How are we gonna get out of this mess?"

Liam looked around and saw a broken window a couple of storeys up. "Do you reckon you could get me up there?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Sure. Just gimme a second." He got himself lined up underneath the window and cupped his hands. Liam put his foot in his hands and he boosted Liam up, where he grabbed the window sill. He hauled himself up and over the threshold. He landed softly on the plush carpet. He looked around, but didn't find any ladder. He did, after looking in the rooms, find sheets he could knot together to form a rope. He did that and lowered it to Brett.

Brett's head poked over the sill just a few minutes later. "Took you long enough." He groaned, rubbing at his shoulder. "My muscles really need some work. They haven't been used in a while."

Liam came up behind Brett and pushed his hands away. "Let me take care of that." He rubbed his thumbs in small circles over Brett's shoulder blades. He sighed and relaxed into the touch. Liam bit his lip and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Brett whined.

Liam pulled Brett to his feet. "Because it'd be better if you were lying down, preferably on a bed, and because I'd like one when we're done, and I'd like to be lying down then."

"Good idea." Liam led Brett into one of the rooms. Brett took his shirt off. Liam blushed and looked away. "What are you blushing for? You've seen me naked before; why the sudden shyness?"

"I haven't seen anyone...in more than two years. Hayden was my first and...my last, as yet. She died early on. Infection."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just...lie down and I'll get started, yeah? But don't fall asleep on me."

"I'll try." Brett passed by Liam and lay on the bed. He sighed as he sank onto the mattress. Liam blushed again and straddled his hips. He ran his hands down Brett's back and started to knead the skin at the base of his spine. He pushed his thumbs into the dip where his spine sat and pushed the up the line. "Damn. You're good at this." Brett said, and Liam blushed again.

Liam spread his hands over Brett's shoulder blades and ran them firmly down his sides. Brett sighed again. Liam brought his hands back up to just underneath Brett's shoulder blades and put pressure on Brett's first rib. Then, he put pressure on the next, and the next, and the next...all the way down to Brett's last rib. He kept the pressure as he pushed the heel of his palms into Brett's middle back. Brett moaned without holding anything back. Liam kept doing that all over Brett's middle and lower back.

"Liam...Liam, if you keep going, I'm gonna fall asleep." Liam moved off of Brett's waist. Brett sighed at the loss of contact and moved reluctantly onto his hands. "Well?"

"Well what?" Liam asked with a deep blush.

"Well, aren't you going to take your shirt off so I can give you a massage?"

Liam blushed even redder, feeling it creep down his neck. "No. I've changed my mind." He stood up quickly and went to move into the bathroom.

"Liam," Brett's voice was gentle, making Liam turn around. Brett smiled softly and walked to where Liam was. Brett took Liam's wrists in his hands. "You haven't been touched for a long time, and I get that it's weird for it to be me, but we're together now. In for the long run. I don't know what happened, or why, but it has to _mean something_. I don't care what it is for you, but Liam...we have to start somewhere."

"Okay." Liam looked up as Brett released his wrists. He took his shirt off, feeling the blush creep down his spine. Brett smiled at him again and Liam couldn't help but follow the gesture with a shy one of his own. Brett reached out gingerly and ghosted his fingers over Liam's shoulders. Liam shivered at the touch. "It's okay, I'm not going to break, Brett."

"I know." Brett whispered, letting his hands glide a little closer to Liam's skin. His hands finally made firm contact with Liam's neck, his fingers slipping around the column of flesh. Liam was surprised by how soft his fingers were. He frowned and looked at his fingertips - no fingerprints. He took one of Brett's hands from his neck and discovered the same thing. "What's wrong?" Brett sounded genuinely concerned.

Liam turned Brett's hand to show him. "No fingerprint. I guess that means our bodies are new." A sly smile spread across Brett's face, and Liam felt a creeping sense of dread. "What?"

"You know what that means, right?" Liam slowly shook his head. "We technically haven't had our first kisses. And...we're now technically virgins."

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

"No." Brett said with a smile. His hand slipped back around Liam's neck. His other hand slipped down Liam's back. Brett leaned down, and Liam squirmed a bit, knowing exactly what Brett was going to do. He wasn't exactly against it... _aw, fuck it. Why am I resisting this? He's right; we're in for the long run. Together._ Brett, to Liam's surprise, stopped just before their lips touched. "If you don't want me to do this, just say, and I'll stop."

Liam hesitated for a few more seconds before slipping his eyes closed. He pushed himself up so their lips touched. It felt like electricity striking his body. He brought one hand up to Brett's cheek and the other around Brett's waist. Brett's hand on Liam's lower back applied a bit of pressure, pulling Liam closer. Liam didn't resist.

Liam chased Brett's lips when he pulled back, making him laugh. "Enjoy it that much, did you?"

"Shut up." Liam mumbled, smacking his hand across Brett's naked chest.

Brett laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. "Lie down on your stomach. I promised you a massage."

"Okay." Liam went over to the bed, hyper-aware that Brett was behind him. He lay down on the soft mattress. He hadn't realised how good this would actually feel. "Lying down on this mattress is like heaven, after standing continuously for months."

Brett chuckled, and it sounded like he was right above him. Liam felt a warm weight settle over his hips. It really did something for him _down there_ , but he tried to ignore it. "I know, right? I almost couldn't believe it when I first lay down." Brett started massaging Liam's shoulders and he almost melted. It felt so _good_. "Damn. You'll have to teach me how you're so good at this. I can't even remember what you did any more."

"Do you want me to give you tips?" Liam offered.

"Yes please."

"Okay. Start by cupping your hands over my sides, right underneath my armpits." Brett did that. "Right, now put a small amount of pressure on...more...more...okay, a bit less...yeah, and then run them down my sides, one long stroke, all the way down." Liam moaned as Brett followed his instructions. He was going to give him more instructions, but Brett repeated the action, turning his words to a sigh of pleasure. He did it a few more times before asking for something else.

"Alright...it seems you've pretty much mastered that one, so...you know what the heel of your palm is?"

"No."

"Okay, it's the base, right where it connects to your wrist." Brett pushed a part of his hand into Liam's back.

"This?"

"Yeah, that. Okay, now push it forward slowly. Like you're kneading a loaf of bread."

"Liam...I don't know how to knead a loaf of bread."

"Dough, whatever." Liam said, mystified - who'd never kneaded bread? Didn't everyone make their own?

"I've never kneaded dough before. I was never good with my hands. I was better at debating. Mum said that my communication skills were my best quality." Liam could hear the pride in his voice. He smiled.

"Well, okay then. What you want to do is push forward with the heel of your hand for about three seconds before pulling away and doing it again. Don't concentrate on one area, go everywhere. If you concentrate, you could form knots, and those aren't fun."

Brett was quiet for a while, while his hands kneaded Liam's back. It was a tad too hard, which sent jolts of unexpected pain through his body, but he was doing a pretty good job. A particularly hard one made Liam gasp. "How am I doing?"

"For the most part, good."

"But...?"

"But...you have to be consistent. Sometimes you push too hard. It sends a shock through your system if you press too hard."

"Oh. Sorry." Brett sounded sheepish.

"Don't worry about it." He tried to turn over, but Brett held him down. "Uh, Brett?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me up?"

"Why?" Brett kissed Liam's shoulder, making him shiver.

"So I can kiss you properly."

Brett seemed to mull over that before answering. "No." He kissed all over Liam shoulders. "I like you like this." He whispered in Liam's ear. He nibbled at Liam's ear. "I like it when you shiver under my touch, Liam." He pressed his face into Liam's neck. "You're so beautiful." He pulled on Liam's skin with his teeth. "Your skin's like milk. Do you think I could drink it?" Liam felt Brett's tongue lap at his skin and his cock responded eagerly.

"Brett." Liam whined.

"What is it, Liam?"

"Let me up." It wasn't a question this time, and Brett seemed to acknowledge this. He rolled off of Liam. Liam pushed himself up on his hands. Brett was lying on the bed beside him, smiling softly. Liam kissed him quickly. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just glad it was you who awakened me - you who healed me. I always knew we were mates, even when we had our...disagreement." Brett looked sad. Liam kissed him again.

"That was before, Brett. Besides, I thought we were all brand new. How about we start over? We forget everything we know about each other and start from the beginning. But...I want to, eventually, know _all_ of you." He felt the blush rise on his cheeks again. "I want to know every single bit of you. From the top..." Liam kissed Brett's forehead and started to move down his body. He took Brett's shoes off. "To the bottom." He kissed Brett's feet.

"I want that too, Liam. Do you..." Brett looked unsure of himself. "Do you want to do that tonight?"

"I don't care when we do it, Brett, but...we have a severe lack of lube or...any other supplies for that matter, and I am _very_ hungry." Liam smiled as Brett's stomach growled. "I guess you are too." Liam got up and pulled a shirt on. "You can come too if you want." Liam threw Brett a small smile, knowing that he would follow. He left the apartment feeling happy. Today was a good day.

  


"Sick. A machete." Liam looked back at Brett, who was holding up a long, sharp knife. They'd been using their claws for combat because the had no other weapons. It would be good to get something more substantial - and longer-ranged - than their claws. Liam kept picking through the desolate supermarket. There wasn't much, but he'd found an abandoned pack with a ripped strap with some food in it. He guessed that someone had been attacked here. There had been enough zombies when they'd arrived.

Liam kept thinking about Brett, and how lucky they were to find each other. It was a one-in-a-million chance, and they'd defied the odds. He was grateful for that. As a zombie, his memory hadn't lasted for more than three or four minutes. It was good that way - you didn't have to remember ripping people and small animals apart. He wondered whether the same thing would work for other people; other wolves. Maybe they were...immune somehow?

Liam decided that they wouldn't find anything else here. "Let's go. We should find somewhere safer that the apartment block. We should also get up high, observe for a few days. We have no idea what these things are capable of, even though we were them for a time." He shivered at the thought.

"Okay." They walked in the summer sun for a while in companionable silence. Liam found it unnerving how quiet everything was. He kept mouthing words, singing softly. "You're a pretty good singer." Brett startled him with his voice.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. wouldn't mind you singing me to sleep." Liam felt his face flush again.

"Mm." He kept his hearing tuned up, ready for the slightest sign of movement. Being a werewolf might prove more useful than he originally thought. His mind wandered in the silence, back to all the possibilities that this opened up. He wondered if Mason was still alive. He didn't remember what had happened to him. The last six months were a big, black hole. He shook his head.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? About how there's a gap? There's a gap in mine, too. Six or seven months, completely gone."

"Are our minds mystically connected now?"

"No." He said honestly. "You were whispering about it." He stopped Liam with a hand on his arm. "I'm sure Mason's fine. If you don't remember him not being fine, you should accept him as being fine. That's what I've done for Lori and Satomi, the rest of my pack. I don't remember anything bad happening to them, so they're still alive." He looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "I have to." Brett added quietly. Liam slipped his arms around Brett's waist.

"We'll find them. They can't be far, right? I mean, how far can we have travelled in six months?"

"At the zombie's gait, about a third of the way across America, and that's not counting if they moved in the opposite direction. I get that you're trying to make us feel better, but try to be realistic about this. Us stumbling across each other was so improbable, I can't even imagine the odds. The chances of us finding our friends...it's one in a million-trillion-zillion. It's out of this world unlikely. I'd go so far as to say it's impossible, but I know that's not true. Look, maybe it's just best if we move on. I'm pretty happy that I've ended up with you."

"Yeah." Liam forced his lips into a smile. He knew Brett was right, but he was being a bit harsh. He wished he could hold onto the fantasy for just a little bit longer...he shut that part of his brain down as quickly as he could, before he could wallow in self-pity and despair. Brett had done him a kindness, taking away that hope before it had really flourished. It would probably break him if he thought about it for too long. "How about there?"

Liam had spotted a tall office building with great visibility and a glass wall. Some of the window panes had been smashed in, but higher up was untouched. It didn't look incredibly secure, but they could _make_ it secure. "Looks good. I'll go in first, you guard our rear."

Liam nodded firmly and cast his eyes around the street. It looked empty for now. He heard Brett grunt. "Liam, I'll need your help for this. Too strong for even werewolf strength." Liam turned around and helped Brett push on the glass door. It groaned in protest before its lock mechanism gave way. It rolled surprisingly easily after the initial lock was broken, and the sudden lack of resistance made Liam and Brett fall forwards. "Oof. Sorry. That was surprising."

"Yeah. Go in. I'll be...just a minute." Liam could already feel his healing taking over, stitching his ribs together. One had cracked under the force of his and Brett's combined weight. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet.

"You okay?" Brett glanced in his direction.

"Yeah, just a cracked rib. I'll be fine." Brett smiled at him softly before opening the fire door. He waited in the opening for a moment, shifting his eyes so that he could see better in the dark. Liam followed him, letting the door fall closed. They ascended to the thirty-eighth floor, where they were sure they couldn't hear any movement. Brett pushed the door open and looked about the corridor.

"Looks clear." Brett said softly, holding the door open for Liam to exit the stairwell.

"Thanks. we should get a room on the East side of the building. The sun'll hit us first, then. We should also get one in the South corner."

"South-East. Right. Which direction is that?" Liam looked around and pointed to their right.

"There. The light's coming from our left, and it's the afternoon, so we should head to the right. That's the East side."

Brett smiled at Liam. "I hereby appoint you navigator. You'll do way better than me. I can't tell up from down when I wake up." Brett kissed Liam's cheek. "Lead the way, sailor."

"Sailor? We're not on a ship."

"We could be. Use your imagination, Liam. To starboard bow, lads! We ram the HMS Capricorn and board her tonight!"

Liam hid his face in his hands. "Can we just get a room and go find something to sleep on? Please?"

Brett seemed to perk up at that. "You can sleep on me."

"As wonderful as that sounds, Brett, I'm sure you're not a comfortable pillow. I know I'm not."

"I make a very comfortable pillow. You can try me out when we get to the South-East corner of the building. I do have one downside, though."

"And what's that?"

"I talk in my sleep."

"And what are the benefits?" Liam decided to play along for now.

"Well, I give lots of cuddles and kisses, and I have a 'philosophical' option, as well as a 'sexy' setting. I'm sure you'll also love the 'hungry' feature that's recently been added. We also added, for your personal benefit, the 'understanding' setting for when you need someone to talk to." Brett paused for a moment. "I'm serious about that one, Liam. If you want to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." Liam said softly. He knew that Brett would be. "I'll be here too, if you want to talk. But you should know, I'm not great with words. My IED kinda messes with that. I'm better at just...expressing. It's gotten me into some pretty messy situations, but it's also skipped over some other ones. I'd rather listen than talk." He finished quietly.

"Well then, I'll just have to pay close attention to your body language, right? Which means...I should get to see you naked." Liam hugged himself, crossing his arms over his chest protectively, and Brett laughed. "I'm kidding. But...I should get to know your body language. I'd also like to get to know your body, though...intimately." Liam didn't react to that one. He could hear the seriousness in Brett's voice - he meant it.

"I'd...I'd like to get to know you too, Brett." They were stopped outside some rooms on the Southern wall of the building. Liam was going to open the door, but Brett grabbed his wrist. Liam turned to face Brett and he brought their lips together.

Brett pulled away slowly, as if hating the thought of leaving Liam's lips. Liam could understand the feeling; he felt the same. "I'm so glad we found each other, Liam. I would still be out there, with _them_ if you hadn't seen me. You...you saved me, Liam. I will be forever grateful to you for that." He pulled Liam in for a hug, but Liam pulled back a bit.

"We...we don't have time for that. We're losing daylight." Hugs reminded him of his mum, and Mason, and he really didn't want to think about them right at that moment. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. There were three zombies that all turned to look at Brett and Liam when they opened the door. Brett pushed past Liam and took them out quickly.

Brett looked down at the mess he'd made. "Damn, should have been smarter about that." He swallowed hollowly. "Do we have any water left?"

"No. We'll have to find some while we're looking for a bed."

Brett looked exhausted. "Can we do that tomorrow?"

"You'll wake up thirsty." Liam warned. He felt worn-out too, but they needed to find a bed, and some binoculars, and more food, and water and-

"Stop. I can see you running through a checklist in your mind. Tomorrow. Please? Just come lie with me. We'll wake up stiff and sore, and thirsty and hungry, but I really don't care right now. I'm far too tired to care about anything but sleep. We're safe, at least for now. We'll clean out the building tomorrow after we've found water and food and a bed. We'll then look for anything else we might need. Tomorrow, okay? Those are all jobs for later."

Liam felt himself caving. He walked over to Brett and rested his head on his chest. "Okay."

Brett lay down on the cold, hard floor of the office building and beckoned Liam to join him. He did, and Brett pulled him into his chest. Brett kissed the top of Liam's head. "Good night, Liam."

"Good night Brett." Liam smiled as he thought about tomorrow. It'd be good to get moving, and he was looking forward to running, at least a little bit. He had no idea where he was, or where his friends were, or even if they were alive, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to, when he was wrapped in the heated embrace of his mate, Brett. Liam slung his arm over Brett's waist, tangling his right leg in between Brett's. He sighed happily. He pressed his lips sleepily to Brett's neck. "I'm glad I found you, too." He whispered as the soft black fingers of sleep carried him to his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I will remind everyone that I will probably not continue this if I do not receive requests to do so. If you want more, you'll have to ask for it. Thanks for reading this fic, guys! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
